The proposal is a parallel group study comparing the pharmacokinetics of orally administered Vasomax, a $ adrenergic antagonist, in patients with mild, moderate or no liver disease. The study drug is metabolized by the liver, therefore the study will provide guidance in suggesting dosage alterations for patients with liver disease.